Estaciones
by Suncheeks
Summary: Zed se sumerge en sus recuerdos reviviendo aquellos momentos junto a Akali, desde que eran niños hasta el presente. En ellos relata como las estaciones le acompañan en la evolución de sus sentimientos y como el tiempo jamás borra el amor cuando es verdadero... Dedicado a MrStabyB11 y Piipe Dubs.


Hola gente hermosa!

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo y que no me pasaba por aquí a compartirlo, así que tuve la necesidad de hacerlo.

Tengo muchas historias a medio terminar y tal vez me lleven un poco de tiempo acabarlas como quiero, osea con un buen final para no decepcionarlos. Espero que esta historia les guste.

Gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo, sin ellos no seguiría animándome a escribir. De verdad han sido una gran píldora de confianza para mi. ¡Se los agradezco de corazón!

Este oneshot va dedicado a MrStabyB11 a quien le prometí dedicarle una historia de Zed y Akali; y también a Piipe Dubs, un gran amigo y a quien le gustó el borrador de esta historia. Gracias a ambos!

Sin nada mas que decir, excepto de que Akali y Zed (como bien saben son campeones) de League of Legends y no me pertenecen, aquí les dejo la historia...

* * *

><p><strong>Estaciones.<strong>

_Verano._

Sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los míos aquella tarde de verano en la que el sol ya estaba por ocultarse.

Su mirada profunda y su rostro algo sombrío, hicieron que algo en mi interior se agitase de una forma extraña y desconocida en aquel instante.

Recuerdo haber desviado la mirada para concentrarme en el modelo humano de madera que tenía frente a mi, marcado ya por unos cuantos shurikens al centro de lo que parecía ser el lugar donde se encontraría el corazón de mi víctima.

Pero mis ojos no tenían intención de fijarse en ello, por lo que una vez más miré la silueta de una figura femenina adentrarse en el templo de la orden; en compañía del que consideraba mi padre, hasta perderlos de vista por completo.

Esa misma noche me costó conciliar el sueño. No podía sacar de mi cabeza aquella mirada que no podía interpretar...

¿odio? ¿tristeza? ¿Que era? Me pregunté una y otra vez.

Pero lo más importante..

¿Quién era?

No recuerdo con certeza cuantas horas estaría haciéndome esas preguntas y creando teorías en mi cabeza, hasta que el sueño llegó sin darme cuenta. Solo se que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta saber su nombre y todas las respuestas…

- Akali - nos dijo nuestro padre unos días después, justo antes de que Shen y yo practicásemos una nueva técnica -Su nombre es Akali.

Su madre había sido asesinada y ella había llegado a Kinkou para ser entrenada bajo las costumbres de nuestra orden.

Comencé entonces a observarla con cuidado.

Entrenaba duro y aquello me parecía interesante. Yo también quería ser mas fuerte, más fuerte que Shen y obtener reconocimiento por parte de mi padre.

Fue así como me las arreglé para toparnos cada mañana, aunque sin cruzar una sola palabra.

Tendríamos a penas unos catorce o quince años.

Recuerdo mis intentos fallidos por captar su atención, mientras por su parte no habían siquiera miradas…

Una mañana, como tantas otras, la vi mas motivada que nunca. Lanzaba cuchillos y shurikens de forma intensa, sin dar siquiera un respiro.

Entonces de pronto y sin razón, se desplomó.

De rodillas en el suelo cubrió su rostro y comprendí que lloraba.

Tontamente me acerqué hacia ella con curiosidad, más que preocupación.

Escuchaba su sollozos y quise decir algo para romper el silencio que hasta entonces existía entre ambos…

- De nada te servirá estar llorando... - murmuré, estúpida y cortantemente. Sabía que aquellas habían sido palabras insensibles de mi parte, pero aquello había sido lo primero que dejaron escapar mis labios.

Esperé su reacción de desprecio. Tal vez un golpe, más llanto o algún insulto merecido. Después de todo yo era un completo desconocido que no sabía nada acerca de su vida ni la causa de sus lágrimas.

Pero Akali (y cuan dulce sonaba ya entonces su nombre en mis pensamientos) no reaccionó de la forma que yo esperaba.

Simplemente se puso de pie, secó sus lágrimas de golpe y volvió a tirar un kunai hacia una figura de madera, haciendo que perdiera un trozo del material.

Sonrió mientras por sus mejillas aún resbalaban algunas lágrimas, mirándome de una forma diferente a la primera vez que nuestros ojos se habían cruzado.

Sonreí torpemente en respuesta.

Y así fue como el silencio entre ambos dejó de existir; como el verano se fue alejando para dar paso al Otoño, y como Akali y yo nos fuimos acercando hasta convertirnos en los mejores amigos del uno y del otro…

~~~o~~~

_Otoño._

Cada día entrenábamos juntos. Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir del horizonte nos encontrábamos cerca de una pequeña laguna a comer algunos frutos secos del lugar, antes de iniciar nuestro entrenamiento.

Allí conocí sobre su vida, sobre su madre y los deseos de su corazón.

Conocí su sonrisa, el tono dulce de su voz en cada palabra y el aroma de su cabello que se escapaba cuando la brisa otoñal nos regalaba un poco de su frescura.

Mas cuando el entrenamiento comenzaba, Akali se transformaba. Se convertía en una chica mas salvaje, más determinada y hábil, que ponía todo de sí desde el comienzo hasta el final.

Aquello llegó a hacer que la admirara. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una sensación cálida comenzó a apoderarse de mi cada vez que estaba a su lado. Cada vez que ella pronunciaba mi nombre...

- ¡Zed! -gritaba desde el otro extremo del campo de entrenamiento - si no le aciertas ahora te dejaré aquí y me iré a entrenar con Shen...

Y entonces mi corazón daba una sacudida de celos en la que no podía imaginarla a ella, mi única amiga, compartiendo con él aquello que me pertenecía solo a mi.

Entonces me concentraba intensamente y acertaba cada shuriken, cada kunai, cada golpe de mi puño.

Y ella sonreía para mi. Solo para mi...

Debí avanzar mas que nunca en aquel entonces, aunque continué sin poder vencer a Shen…

~~~o~~~

_Otoño, tiempo después._

Los años pasaron y la agraciada niña se transformó en mujer.

Yo tenía poco más de dieciocho años, mientras Akali acababa de cumplir los diecisiete.

Akali se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, admirable y hermosa ante mis ojos.

Lo que a su vez me convirtió a mi en un hombre un poco mas amable pero también mas egoísta.

Porque si hubiese podido hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho.

Sí.

Sin dudar.

En mi egoísmo hubiera alejado a Akali de Shen y evitado que se conocieran a toda costa. Porque verlos juntos era una tortura constante, como una patada en el estómago...

Si cada vez que nos enfrentábamos odiaba la existencia de mi falso hermano, ahora aquel sentimiento se multiplicaba por mucho. Deseaba que nunca jamás hubiera nacido.

Siempre llevándose los elogios de nuestro padre, sin poder superarlo en batalla por más que me entrenase y ahora... ahora teniendo una charla trivial con ella, intentando acaparar su atención que por tantos años había sido mía y solamente MIA.

Pero entonces, y como la primera vez que nos encontramos, sus ojos se topaban con los míos y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Escuchaba mi nombre con su voz que sonaba como las pequeñas olas de la laguna en donde nos encontrábamos cada mañana. Y entonces me sacaba una vez más de la oscuridad de mis pensamientos y de las sombras en donde me encontraba observándoles hacía tan solo unos instantes…

Y todo regresaba a ser como antes.

Yo volvía a ser el único dueño de esa sonrisa...

~~~o~~~

_Invierno._

Durante el invierno la nieve complicaba el entrenamiento, pero el paisaje de Ionia siempre se mantenía fresco y hermoso ante los ojos de los visitantes y habitantes.

Parecía que Akali disfrutaba el clima frío, porque se levantaba aún mas temprano que en los días cálidos.

Nuestra rutina en la laguna había cambiado su orden y nuestros encuentros se efectuaban después del entrenamiento, durante la tarde. Luego de mis enfrentamientos con Shen.

Recuerdo haber estado de mal humor muchas veces, lo que hacía que me llevara algunos regaños por parte de ella.

- Algún día lo vencerás, Zed - decía ella, mientras mi estómago daba un salto al escuchar mi nombre escaparse de sus labios - es normal que el maestro elogie a Shen siendo su hijo…

Fueron esas palabras las que calaron fuerte en mi orgullo y en mis sentimientos…

Yo sabía que no era hijo legítimo del maestro, pero aún así lo consideraba mi padre desde que había sido adoptado aún siendo un niño… ¿Acaso no merecía mi lugar como tal ,solo por no llevar su misma sangre? ¿Acaso mi destino era no ser reconocido y, aun peor, estar conforme con ello?

Akali debió haber notado mi molestia por sus palabras, puesto que se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Luego sin más me tomó de las manos, descolocándome de mis pensamientos y arrastrándome hacia la laguna ahora congelada.

- Ven -dijo ella, retrocediendo y haciendo que la siguiera - deslizarse en hielo es divertido… Solía hacerlo cuando era muy niña… Dejemos de pensar en el entrenamiento aunque sea un día… -agregó, dedicándome una sonrisa.

Pero yo no tenía ganas de divertirme. Las palabras de Akali habían calado mi orgullo, tanto como el frío a mis huesos.

- Zed… -llamó ella y aún recuerdo la intensidad de su mirada mientras nos encontrábamos parados sobre la gruesa capa de hielo que era nuestra laguna - ¡deja de pensar en ello! Ya eres fuerte y lo serás cada día más ¡¿Qué importa lo que opine el resto?!

- Deja de hablar de lo que no entiendes… -respondí, soltando sus manos bruscamente, sin querer.

A ella pareció molestarle aquel gesto porque me dedicó una mueca de ira y girando sobre sus talones, caminó unos pasos que la hicieron resbalar y caer de bruces en el hielo.

Se quejó por el dolor y tuve intenciones de ayudarla, más no lo hice.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron muy largos, se incorporó suavemente, sin siquiera mirarme.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

Odié el invierno. Congelaba mi mente, mis sentimientos, mis gestos y palabras. La estaba lastimando y también a nuestra amistad.

Pero no era culpa del invierno. La culpa era solamente mía…

~~~o~~~

_Primavera._

Los días dieron paso a la primavera y Akali y yo seguimos siendo tan amigos como antes.

La calidez de las mañanas se reflejaba en sus rosadas mejillas producto del esfuerzo y la intensidad de su entrenamiento.

Tras nuestra pelea nos habíamos vuelto, según yo, más unidos que antes.

Habíamos mantenido nuestros encuentros de ocio luego de los entrenamientos, mientras yo evitaba a toda costa mi mal humor para alejar a Shen de nuestra amistad.

Pero aquello no bastaba, puesto que los sorprendí charlando juntos una mañana.

Me escondí tras un árbol mientras veía como Shen sostenía una flor en su mano y se la entregaba a Akali. Mis puños se apretaron inevitablemente y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerme y no dejar en evidencia mis sentimientos.

Ella tomó la flor y la observó unos momentos.

En ese instante mi corazón latía rápidamente de ira. Maldito Shen. ¡Por qué siempre se interponía en todo lo que yo lograba!

Tenía que hacerme mas fuerte, tenía que derrotarlo. El maestro me reconocería y entonces Akali se fijaría en mi como algo más que su amigo…

Pero entonces algo me tranquilizó de golpe.

Akali sonrió gentilmente mientras devolvía la flor a Shen y decía algo que yo no podía escuchar, producto de la distancia.

¿Le estaba rechazando? Al parecer así era.

Sonreí con satisfacción en ese momento. El estúpido de Shen no había logrado lo que yo lograría algún día.

Mas tarde comprobaría que simplemente estaban inmersos en una charla acerca de especies florales que servían como antídotos en caso de combate.

Por supuesto…yo lo había sospechado desde un principio…

~~~o~~~

_Verano._

Fue en el verano de aquel año cuando ya no fui capaz de seguir ocultándolo.

Estábamos en pleno festival de fuego, de camino hacia el árbol ícono de dicha festividad. Ella sostenía mi brazo fuertemente, mientras los pétalos de las flores caían y formaban algo parecido a una alfombra frente a nuestro camino.

Nos sentamos bajo el árbol, huyendo de los demás, como siempre acostumbrábamos a hacerlo desde que nos habíamos hecho amigos.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras una de sus manos recibía un pétalo que caía desde las ramas cercanas. Lo acercó gentilmente a mi mano e incorporándose un poco, me miró fijamente.

- Zed… siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad? - murmuró, esperando mi respuesta con sus ojos fijos en los mios, como siempre, como la primera vez que nos encontramos.

Le devolví la mirada indeciso.

¿Eso había sido una respuesta a una pregunta que yo jamás había hecho? ¿Realmente Akali solo me veía como un amigo? ¿Me veía a mi de la misma forma que veía a Shen?

No. Eso no era posible. Habíamos compartido muchos momentos que con Shen no habían compartido, y yo ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que estaba apretándome el pecho justo en ese instante.

- No… -respondí, sin saber bien como comenzar a decir lo que tenía que decir. Akali había sido la primera mujer en mi vida y también mi primera amiga. Si cometía un error en mis palabras corría el riesgo de perderla y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás. Jamás.

Su expresión parecía confundida y estaba temiendo una mala reacción por parte de ella, por lo que sin esperar un momento más, sujeté su rostro con suavidad y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, robándole así un beso. Si era torpe con las palabras, confiaba en que mis actos no la ahuyentaran.

Lo que sentí en ese momento no se bien como explicarlo, pero cuando recuerdo la sensación en mi interior de aquel instante, vuelvo a sentirlo claramente en el presente.

Sus labios eran suaves como los pétalos que caían sobre nosotros; y en vez de rehuir a los mios, como yo pensaba que sucedería, respondieron aquel beso mientras sentía sus brazos rodeándome y acariciando mi cabello.

Akali.

Mi dulce Akali.

Acaricié su rostro con mis dedos, mientras nuestras frentes se unían, cortando así aquel momento que tenía mi corazón saltando a mil por hora.

Recuerdo que por mi cabeza pasaban las dudas mas estúpidas. Cómo si ella me odiaría desde ahora o saldría corriendo lejos de mi.

Pero no hizo nada de lo que temía. Simplemente sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín haciendo que la seguridad viniese a mi… y entonces me atreví a hablar.

- No puedo ser tu amigo… - murmuré, tiempo después pensé que aquella frase había sido más que obvia - te quiero… -agregué de forma cortante, mientras sentía como ahora eran mis mejillas las que ardían.

Seguramente me veía estúpido. Ahora era yo el que quería huir y enterrar mi cabeza en algún estanque…

Recibí una sonrisa tímida en respuesta, mientras su mano bajaba desde mi cabello hasta mis mejillas, acercando mi rostro hacia el suyo una vez más.

No hubo otras palabras entre nosotros, puesto que nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse para no separarse durante un largo tiempo; tiempo que deseaba no terminase jamás…

~~~o~~~

_Invierno...unos años después._

Muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces hasta ahora, que la veo caminar bajo la nieve invernal, constantemente en compañía de Shen y Kennen, en dirección hacia su templo, mientras mantengo el equilibrio sobre una rama de un viejo árbol.

Trae los recuerdos a mi mente ahora que la tengo frente a mi en la grieta, mirándome con esos mismos ojos y esa misma expresión que no logro descifrar. Seguramente esta noche no dormiré como aquella vez…

Solo una cosa no ha cambiado desde entonces. El dulce sabor de sus labios y el hecho de que aunque yo esté en medio de las sombras, Akali sigue siendo la única cosa que ilumina mi vida.

Tal vez algún día nuestro secreto deje de ser un secreto y nuestra vida deje de estar controlada por aquella estúpida idea del equilibrio.

Tal vez algún día podré gritar al viento que lo siento, por dejarla atrás… y ella pueda tomar mi mano sin temor y sin mentiras…

Pero mientras tanto seguirán pasando las estaciones en nuestras vidas, la seguiré observando como aquel día, y seguiré alimentando mis sentimientos con los recuerdos que siguen tan vivos como las llamas que consumieron el árbol de aquel festival en el que prometimos que esto jamás terminaría…

Porque no… No ha terminado.

Definitivamente.

Esto no ha terminado…

~~~o~~~

…

- Akali - la voz de Zed resuena suavemente en su mente, mientras abre los ojos con lentitud para encontrarse con la máscara del maestro de la Orden de las Sombras frente suyo.

Ella distingue sus ojos por entre las ranuras y le dedica una sonrisa mientras se incorpora lentamente de su cama.

Ninguno de los dos dice una palabra, mientras la mano de Zed toma la suya con suavidad y delicadeza, para guiarla hasta la salida del templo de Kinkou.

Es una mañana de verano cualquiera.

Todo el mundo está aún dormido, incluso las criaturas del bosque parecen seguir en su sueño matinal.

El único sonido alrededor es el de sus pisadas en la hierba seca, que se detienen justo al llegar hasta la vieja laguna que se mantiene tan intacta como ningún otro paisaje en todo Ionia.

Zed se quita la máscara y ella puede mirar esos ojos que tanto le gustan, con total claridad.

Entonces el maestro de las sombras murmura unas palabras que el viento se lleva y que solo ella puede oír, mientras un sonrojo se hace presente en sus mejillas.

El tiempo se detiene y como una pintura difusa sus labios vuelven a fundirse una vez más, dejando todas las decepciones al olvido y marcando ese momento, un nuevo comienzo; que les pertenece solo a ellos, tanto ahora, como entonces y por supuesto… para siempre…

* * *

><p>Y fin! ; v ;<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y que no tenga muchos errores u-u !

Los saltos temporales de algunas estaciones es para recalcar el paso del tiempo :)

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y sus impresiones sobre el final, ya sean buenas o malas, quiero saberlo todo! Sus reviews serán muy bien recibido por esta persona que se dirige a ustedes en este momento :)

Espero que tengan un bonito año y pronto volveré con mas historias. Acepto sugerencias de parejas! O ideas si así lo desean :)

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
